Ginny Weasley and the Wallet
by Kitti
Summary: I'M BAAACCKK! This time with a funny fic. This was written by BOTH me and Jessicaz in an IM. Rated PG-13 for cussing and McGonagall in a Thong. Please don't pay much attention to the title, for this is a PWP story. The Wallet is only an ad-on.


As/N: This story was written by BOTH *~*~Kitti~*~* and Jessicaz. *~*~Kitti~*~* just   
uploaded it.  
  
Hermione: So, Malfoy, how are you going to get famous this year? Beat my grades?   
Draco: Easy, tap dancing lessons.   
Hermione: You must be kidding!  
Draco: Of course not, want a demonstration?   
Hermione: I'm afraid, but yes   
Draco: ::pulls of his robes, exposing a short little dress, and a lollypop in his   
hands::  
Hermione: ::Backs away::   
Draco: Lollypop lollypop oh lolly lollypop!   
Draco: ::continues to tap dance::  
Hermione: Ok...   
Hermione: You're scaring me!   
Draco: Now, hitch my flying pony and we can fly to Pluto together!  
Draco: ::skips off::  
Hermione: ::screams::   
Hermione: ::leaves::   
  
::Dumbledore stands up::   
::Ron rides a tricycle in::   
  
Ron: ::stands up very strait, arms at side::  
Dumbledore:: Yes, we are having--   
Ron: gulp gulp   
Ron: gulp gulp gulp   
Dumbledore: Mr. Weasley, would you like to explain your strange behaviors?   
Ron: I am a glass of carrot juice, and I can't lean over, or I will spill.  
Dumbledore: Madam Pomfrey!   
  
::Dumbledore sits down::   
  
Ron: ::falls over::  
  
::Madam Pomfrey rushes in::   
  
Ron: ::hair color turns to white::  
  
Ron: DAMNIT! I warned you Professor!   
  
*Ron rolls away*   
  
Pomfrey: Ron, get back here, you silly kid!   
  
::Madam Pomfrey runs off::   
  
*Harry walks in*   
  
::Hermione apparates in::   
  
Harry: *grabs a microphone*   
Hermione: Wait! You can't apparate at Hogwarts! How in the world..   
Hermione: ::grabs another microphone::   
Harry: *starts singing to Ron*   
Harry: COME ON OVER, COME ON OVER BABY!  
Harry: COME ON OVER,   
Hermione: Yeah!  
Harry: COME ON OVER BABY!  
Hermione: ::starts to sweat:: Ignore him, everybody! He is insane!   
Harry: HEY BOY, DON'T YOU KNOW I GOT SOMETHIGN GOING.... ::is dragged   
of stage by a blushing Ron::  
  
::Hermione disapparates:: ((Wait! You can't disapparate at Hogwarts!!!))   
  
::Colin Creevey stands up and looks for Harry::   
  
::Dennis Creevey walks in::   
  
Colin: Dennis, have you seen Harry?  
Dennis: Harry ran off.but you can check Madame Pomfrey!  
Colin: Ok! ::Hurries off::   
  
::Nearly Headless Nick floats in::   
  
Ginny: ::jumps into the Lake::  
Ginny: ::swims to Giant Squid::  
Ginny: Poker?   
NHN: Ginny! You aren't old enough to be gambling!  
Ginny: ::plays poker with Giant Squid::  
NHN: IDIOT GIRL!   
Ginny: HEY!! YOU CHEATED! YOU DUMB SQUID! THE CARDS GOT   
WET, THATS NOT A 7, THATS A 4!  
NHN: Madam Pomfrey, we have a Serious (Sirius?) case of illusion!   
Ginny: ::swims back up, losing all her families money::  
NHN: ::goes to cry about not being completely de-headed::   
Ron: ::Walks to NHN::  
Ron: What's wrong, Baby?   
NHN: ::sob:: I can't ::sob:: can't ::sob:: j-j-join ::burst s out crying::   
Ron : Awww! ::hugs him::  
NHN: T-t-thanks   
Ron: Why don't i cheer you up?   
NHN: How?  
Ron: ::drags NHN to his bedroom*   
  
::Fred and George walk in::   
  
George: Hey, what's new with our shop?   
Fred: Completely sold out!   
George: You're kidding?   
Fred: Neville Longbottom bought most of it...he doesn't know they're all   
rigged!   
George: I can't wait to see his face!!!   
  
*Neville flies in*   
  
Neville: chirp, chirp, chirp!   
George: Do you like those Canary Creams?   
Neville:Chirp!   
  
::Fred and George runs off laughing as hard as they can::   
  
::Pansy Parkinson walks into view::   
  
Pansy: "She's so lucky, she's a star, but she cry, cry, cries, in her lonely heart   
thinking, 'Why does Britney keep singing all of these songs, when I really hate them'"   
Pansy: ::runs off::   
  
::Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil walk in with determined looks on their faces::   
  
Parvati: Are you ready?   
Lavender: Yes.  
Parvati: ::grabs out her compact::  
Lavender: ::pulls out some lipstick::   
Parvati: the first one to find Draco and dress him as a girl gets the date with   
Seamus   
Parvati: On 3....   
Lavender: 1   
Kitti737: 2...   
Both: 3!   
Both: ::runs off::   
Lavender: Hey, Malfoy ::hides lipstick:: come here! I have a secret to tell you!   
Paravati: DRACO!! COME HERE!!!   
  
::Draco skips to Lavender::  
  
Draco: Yes?   
Lavender: HERE!   
Draco: ::shines his tapping shoes::  
  
Draco: AHHHHHHH!!! ::runs away::  
Lavender: ::walks over to Parvati::   
Parvati: Did you find him?   
Lavender:Yeah..but he ran off!  
Parvati:Oh damn that sucks.because I found him! ::shows Lavender Draco tied   
to a tree::  
Parvati:Hehe!   
Lavender:Lucky u!   
  
::Parvati runs off to find Seamus::  
  
Lavender: Oh, well, I prefer Dean. ::walks off::   
  
::McGonagall finds Draco::   
  
McGonagall: Aw, poor thing, I'll cheer you up! ::rips off her robes::  
McGonagall: ::starts dancing in her bra and thong::  
Draco ::is speechless::   
McGonagall: THAT THONG TH THONG THONG THONG!   
  
::Ginny walks up front::  
  
Ginny: I am a wallet.   
  
THE END  
  
As/N: Hehe.disturbing! Especially the McGonagall part! Do you like it? We do! PWP,   
yea, but it was fun to write! That whole story was in IM, and me, *~*~Kitti~*~* had to   
edit it all, which took an hour!  
  
Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns all the chars. Britney Spears and her song writers own   
Lucky, Sisqo and his song writers own Thong Song, and Christina Aguilera and her   
song writers own Come On Over.  



End file.
